


Wayward Stiles

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: SuperWolf [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Issues, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters & Hunting, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles is sort of struggling with himself. Is he a Stilinski or a Winchester? He and Jack have a talk and it helps.While everyone else is on a hunt and he's left behind to rest from a previous hunting injury, he catches wind that Chris is near by and needs help with his own hunt. They reunite, have a talk, and Stiles feels a bit more sure of exactly who he is.





	Wayward Stiles

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he poked his head into Stiles's room. 

Stiles looked up and gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You seem different. Sad. I wanted to make sure you're okay." 

With how powerful Jack's proven himself, aside from being Lucifer's son, it surprises Stiles with how genuinely _good_ he is. His brothers were amazing in their own respects but they carried these coats of caution and roughness that just can't escape them. Even Sam who speaks more freely about his emotions comes off as a bit harsh. Jack...well, Stiles had to remind him that he was still under a year old. 

"I'm a Winchester, Jack. I have to be okay."

Jack came in once he realized that Stiles wasn't going to shoo him away. When it came to the brothers, he liked hanging out a bit more with Stiles. Physically, there were closer in age, and the older Winchesters liked to pair them together. 

"I understand that. But I've also come to understand that that really just means you avoid speaking about what's wrong. Or so Castiel says it's more so with Dean." Jack said with a slightly confused expression. He was learning a lot, and grasping every day human things better than Cas, but there were things that were still weird for him. 

Stiles chuckled a bit and nodded. "That's true."

"So? _Are_ you alright? Really?" 

"Yeah. I just...I feel weird being around Mary." Stiles admitted. 

"Mary? She's not around a lot. And she's your mother isn't she?" Jack asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. She's Sam and Dean's mom. I've got a different mother...and for a long time, I thought I had a different father."

"Oh. So you're like me." Jack stated simply. When he saw Stiles questioning look he continued. "Lucifer is my father biologically...or as biologically as an Angel can be. But Castiel was the one who cared for me really. He is the one I consider to be my father."

Stiles smiled at him for that. And he agreed. "John Winchester wasn't the devil though. He was harsh and tough and made my brothers into soldiers and the world's best hunters...but he wasn't the devil. And he wasn't really my father. My dad was Noah...Noah Stilinski. He's a sheriff, ya know."

"He protects people too?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I meet him?" Jack asked with enthusiasm. He liked it when he felt himself bonding with someone. He thought this was going very well...until he saw the look on Stiles' face. It was sad again. Sadder really. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No...no. I just...the way I came to live with Sam and Dean...I left my home behind. I left my friends and family behind...They don't know where I am...if I'm even alive...they don't know anything." Stiles whispered sadly.

"That's...not right. Stiles, if they're your family and friends, they'll be worried about you!" Jack chided. "I worry about you when you go on hunts without me or your brothers. I worry when Cas is off doing stuff only he can do. I worry about my family when I know they're in danger. But you all always come back to me. Imagining you guys not coming back...it's horrible! You have to go back!"

Stiles was shocked by his passion. "It's...not that easy."

"Why not?"

"My family in Beacon knows about the supernatural but not the stuff we deal with. And I can't get them involved. Not with this stuff. They're safer away from me."

"Aren't we stronger if we work together? The more of us the better?"

"It's just different. Being a Winchester is different than being a Stilinski. This isn't for everyone...I can't put them at risk like this. Please understand." Stiles begged. 

Jack didn't look pleased, but with all the struggles he's faced, he can understand the emotional turmoil of not wanting those you cared about to be in the same danger. "Okay. But one day. Okay? One day you'll introduce me."

Stiles smiled at that. "I will."

"Can you tell me about them at least? I don't want to go back to my room yet."

"Sure. Beacon Hills is a bit like Game of Thrones. Full of families whose duties are to protect the realm."

"Game of Thrones?" 

"Right...we'll add that to the list of things to watch. And read. But yeah, my friends came from different families, different backgrounds, different species. And it got complicated real quick. It went from humans versus monsters to good versus evil."

"And that was different for you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. My best friend was a werewolf. The girl I had a crush on since forever turned out to be a banshee. My first real girlfriend was a were-coyote...there was a manifested Hellhound that's different from the kind we've dealt with...and of course other hunters." Stiles began to explain. 

"The way you said that...I'm guessing you didn't get along with the other hunters?" Jack inquired. 

"No. Yes...sort of. Some. Not all. Some hunters were like those British Men of Letters. They believed that only humans can be good and anything else is just evil. But my friends weren't human, and they weren't evil. But not all of them were bad. Some...Allison and Chris were good. They were allies...even if they're Argents." 

* * *

 

 "I knew we shouldn't have left him alone!" Dean cursed under his breath. 

"What were we supposed to do, Dean? Jody needed out help and we thought he'd be safer here." Sam told his brother. He was trying to keep the peace but was also rattled. But he knew how Dean got when either of his brothers or close friends were in danger. 

"Any clue as to where he'd have gone?" Cas asked, very confused as to where Stiles could have gone. He'd been injured on the last hunt and should be recovering. 

"Maybe Mary called. He could be with her." Jack suggested, wanting to be helpful. 

"I'll call her and see if she's heard from him." Sam nodded to Jack and took out his phone to do just that. 

Cas followed Dean to the table where Dean opened up the laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Looking through the history. Stiles doesn't always remember to clear his history unless it's really weird porn..." Dean replied distracted as he looked through the files. 

Both Cas and Jack were looming behind him trying to read whatever came on at the scene. Then Jack spotted something. 

"That!" 

"What?" Dean demanded, looking back at the Nephilim.

"That name. I know it. Argent. Stiles mentioned it before." Jack told them. 

"What's it about?" Cas asked Dean. 

Dean opened that tab and read through the report. "It's a police report. Someone named Chris Argent was picked up by the local authorities in the woods. He was questioned for being there for 'mysterious reasons'." Dean said using the finger bunny air quotes. "There's been a few deaths around the area. Maulings that were dismissed as tragic animal attacks."

"Animals attacks in weird situations usually mean something supernatural," Cas stated. 

Dean nodded, but he looked at Jack. "And you're sure Stiles said, Argent?" 

Jack nodded. "He's a hunter. From a hunter family. Some of them are really bad. But Chris was good. He was a family ally. To his other father, not your father." 

Sam came back and looked between all of them as he pocketed his cell. "That was mom. She hasn't spoken to him since we've last seen each other. So what? Stiles went after this Argent guy?" 

"The report didn't say if he was hurt. But knowing Stiles..." Dean said. 

"He probably went to help. Did it say where?" Sam asked. 

"Seven hour's drive from here," Dean said grabbing his keys. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you should be out here?" Chris asked as they forged through the woods. Both of them were armed with guns as they hunted whatever was living, and killing, in said woods. 

"Like hell I'm going to let you go alone. Newsflash, that's how hunters die." 

"You've changed," Chris commented. 

"So have you. I don't remember you being this chattery." Stiles remarked. 

"Well, you weren't the one dating my daughter. Though most of my talking to Scott was threatening him." Chris admitted. 

"I doubt you'd have been happier with Allison dating me." Stiles scoffed at the idea. 

"You were human," Chris commented and after a moment and a look from Stiles he added. "I've changed, yes, but still...I'd liked her not to be involved with werewolves."

"I turned out to be a hunter from a hunter family." Stiles had explained himself a bit and what he's been up to when he first found Chris in his hotel room. Stiles wasn't really sure why he'd gone. He knew Chris was a very good hunter, as well as sensible. He could care for himself without Stiles needing to worry. But the moment he saw the name, he was worried. For Chris and that he might be so far from Beacon looking for some cure or ingredient or something because things in Beacon had gone to shit. He was wrong, thankfully...but he still stayed to help. 

"She was a hunter from a hunting family." Chris reminded him. 

"The Argents and the Winchesters are totally different breeds. I'm sure I wouldn't have impressed Gerard anymore with my new last name than I did with simply being a human Stilinski." 

"Maybe. But I would have. I've heard a lot about the Winchesters. But to be honest I thought they were all just myths." 

Stiles scoffed but smiled. "Trust me...they're the real deal."

"And so are you."

"I don't know. I thought I was a Stilinski and knew what I stood for. But then I was suddenly a Winchester and I thought I learned what I stood for then. Now, I'm not sure I know anything."

 Chris was about to say something else when they heard a tree branch snap. They both raised their guns and did their best to prepare for what was coming next. It got bloody, but in the end, Chris reminded Stiles how well trained he was, and Stiles surprised Chris by not being the awkward human spaz teen but a capable hunter who was now a young adult. 

* * *

 

"I don't suppose I could convince you to come back with me?" Chris asked as he threw his bag into his truck. 

Stiles looked at Chris seriously before turning to look at the Impala across the parking lot. They'd arrive in time to help Chris and Stiles dispose of the monster's body and were waiting to take Stiles back. Dean and Sam probably waiting to lecture him. From there he could see they all had concerned faces. They knew now that Chris was a friend from the past and this might be Stiles's chance to go back. 

Looking back at Chris, Stiles said, "It's not time yet."

"But you _will_ be back?"

"One day. I promised Jack to introduce him to my dad."

"Are you two...?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _No_! No. Jack's like a brother. He's family. And they're all my family now too. I miss my dad. I miss Scott and everyone else...but we have a job to do."

"I understand. But know this. They've missed you too. A lot. And if you ever need help...you know my number." 

"Thanks...you too." Stiles shook Chris's hand and then walked towards the Impala. He was glad to see the relief in his brother's faces, it made him feel like he was truly a part of their world and that he was needed. 

"Ready to go back home?" Dean asked.

Stiles nodded. "We still got work to do." 

The two older brothers nodded. Once they were all back in the car, Dean started the engine and began the drive back to the bunker. 


End file.
